creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Washer
Basic information A Washer is a tool or perhaps an ability for your gauntlet that will enable you to clean your Pets. Pets will need cleaning after you have "harvested" from them. Because only after a pet has been cleaned, it can then get hungry again so it can be fed with Food in order to let you "harvest" from it afterwards again. Obtaining Washers Washers cannot be obtained from common Creatures or Treasure Chests. They also cannot be bought with any building kit for Blueprints. Washers can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by typing "Q" as the default key) after the according crafting recipe has been unlocked for free. One Pet Washer can be obtained for free by completing the Quest "Fall For You". It is one of the quests required for attaining the Rancher Badge. The objective of the Quest is to tame an Autumn Leafi by equipping a Taming Collar, readying it and pointing it at an Autumn Leafi (that spawns in Forests next to autumnally colored Autumnwood trees during the day) for 5 seconds. This Leafi variant will defend itself as soon as you attempt to tame it, but not overly fiercely. You will be rewarded for the successful completion of this quest with 20 Citrus Autumnwood Leaves, 20 Autumnwood Flowers and 1 Pet Washer. Also, the completion of this quest will unlock the quest "Who's the Boss?". How to unlock the crafting recipe Before you will be able to craft Washers, the according crafting recipe has to be unlocked in your crafting Menu first by: * crafting a Taming Collar * obtaining Obsidian (Bars) made in a Forge from Obsidian Ore. Obsidian Ore can be found on the Fossil layer accessible through Caves, or in the Mountains, on rocky hillsides, rarely in recesses near rivers, or can be found in Iron Treasure Chests on Lava layers blocks and Diamond Treasure Chests on corrupted blocks, or can be obtained from Silver Keepas or Golden Keepas in smaller amounts (rarely as a loot by killing them, more often by taming them and then harvesting from them) * and scooping up ordinary blue Water from rivers, lakes or Oceans which does not require any Power Cell to be equipped Crafting Washers To craft 1 Washer you'll need: * 2 Stone Rods made of Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in a Processor * 2 Obsidian (bars) made in a Forge from Obsidian Ore found on the Fossil layer or in the Mountains, or can also be found in Iron Treasure Chests and Diamond Treasure Chests * 2 units of ordinary blue Water from rivers, lakes or Oceans (no other liquids will do) How to use Washers To use the Washer(-ability) you have to "equip" it by right-clicking, which will make it go into the tool-slot next to your character's portrait. By switching to tool-mode (default key TAB) you will "ready" the washing-ability of your gauntlet. Use the Washer on a dirty Pet by left-clicking and holding down the left mouse-button for ca. 3,5 seconds (since update R51 on January 24th 2018), until the Pet is clean and the green bar has reached its full length. While the Washer is at work, you will hear a splashing/blubbering sound. You can only wash Pets that are in need of cleaning and are "asking" for it by showing the Washer in their thinking-bubble as well as in their Pet window that you can access by pointing at them. Pointing at a Pet that needs cleaning with the washer ready for action will then show a cyan blue cursor. If a Pet is not dirty and you attempt to wash it nonetheless, a message on the screen will appear, telling you "That pet is already clean!". Pets becoming dirty will occur immediately after "harvesting" from your Pets. Some (formerly most) Pets actually even look dirty after the harvest, like yellow Pigsies or Keepas for example. However, not all of the Pets are visibly dirty anymore since an overhaul of the Creatures' models and textures has been done in 2016. The Taming Collar worn by Pets can change its color too when a Pet has been harvested from and then needs to be cleaned. Durability The Washer-tool will lose a little bit of durability (or power) with every complete usage on a Pet, until the Washer will fall apart and vanish. One Washer can be used 25 times before it will break. Incomplete washing processes will not influence the durability of a Washer. Equipment cannot be repaired in Creativerse (yet). Category:Crafted Category:Tools Category:Pets